This invention relates generally to a connector block mountable apparatus or connector and telephone circuit and more particularly relates to apparatus or connector for being mounted on the terminals of a connector block, such as the 66 connector block, and for interconnecting an incoming telephone company line with a telephone subscriber line and for providing and connecting a half-ringer in parallel with such lines.
Numerous apparatus or connectors are known to the art for being mounted to the terminals provided on a connector block, such as a 66 block, and which apparatus include various circuits such as attenuation circuits, maintenance terminating units (MTU's) and the like.
However, there appears to be a need in the art for apparatus or connector for being mounted to the terminals of a connector block, such as a 66 block, and which apparatus or connector interconnects an incoming telephone line with a telephone subscriber line and provides and interconnects a telephone circuit, such as a half-ringer, to such lines.